N.O.E.
Preso Morto Rustler destruído Rustler abandonado Tempo esgotado |recompensa = $15,000 |missãoantes = Learning to Fly |próxima = Stowaway |image = Images-0.jpeg }} N.O.E é uma missão em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas dada ao personagem Carl Johnson pelo agente do governo americano Mike Toreno. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Carl chega na pista de pouso. Enquanto ele está procurando Toreno, o mesmo se esgueira por trás de Carl e agarra-o em uma tentativa de estrangulamento. Depois que Toreno o solta e diz a ele para "acordar e cheirar o café", ele explica que seus agentes estão com problemas e eles precisam de algum equipamento entregue a eles; os agentes precisam do pacote até o anoitecer, caso contrário, todos estarão mortos. Carl, depois de um pouco de relutância e confusão em relação à situação, prossegue para a tarefa. Carl entra em um Rustler com o pacote preso na fuselagem. Carl decola, com Toreno alertando Carl para ficar abaixo do limite do radar para que ele não seja detectado. Carl voa pelo estado até Angel Pine,Whetstone . Ele libera a carga em um ponto de largada e volta para Verdant Meadows, novamente voando abaixo do radar. Carl chega à pista, com Toreno o parabenizando por um trabalho bem feito. Objetivos *'O avião está todo carregado e pronto para ir. Entre nele.' *'Voe para Angel Pine com o pacote. Fique abaixo do radar, ou você será perseguido por Hydras da Força Aérea dos EUA.' *'Voe para a aureola para soltar a carga.' *'Volte para a pista de pouso, mas fique abaixo do radar.' *'Pare o avião em qualquer lugar da pista de pouso.' Recompensa A recompensa por completar a missão é de $15,000 e a missão "Stowaway" está desbloqueada. Dicas *Se o jogador voa por muito tempo acima do limite do radar, pelo menos um Hydra irá aparecer para perseguir o jogador. Uma maneira fácil de evitar um míssil é fazer um loop quando um míssil está perto do Rustler. Ao fazer um loop de volta, o míssil seguirá a aeronave para cima, mas não terá tempo suficiente para acertar o alvo e errará. A desvantagem é que, se o jogador estiver relativamente perto do chão, ele pode cair. Tenha cuidado ao fazer isso em torno de colinas e bosques. *Embora Toreno recomende seguir os desfiladeiros em direção a Angel Pine, esta é uma rota muito difícil até mesmo para os pilotos experts, já que há uma grande chance de serem localizados ou colidirem. Uma alternativa é voar sobre a água, seguindo o litoral até que Angel Pine seja alcançado. Mesmo que a rota pareça mais longa, não deve levar muito mais do que quatro minutos para chegar ao ponto de retorno, deixando bastante tempo para retornar à pista de pouso, refazendo a rota sobre a água. No entanto, deve-se evitar esbarrar nas altas velas de barcos e navios, bem como ficar baixo o suficiente para evitar o radar, mas não afundar o avião na água. *Outra alternativa é voar para o sul na direção de Santa Maria Beach, em seguida, vá para a direita e siga o litoral de lá até Angel Pine. Após a decolagem, voe para o sul passando por Fort Carson (evite voar pela Área 69 enquanto passa pelas formações rochosas antes de chegar lá), passando por Red County pela Cervejaria FleischBerg em Blueberry Acres, mas fique atento a postes telefônicos, pois podem demorar a aparecer pode causar o avião explodir ou pegar fogo quando atingido (no entanto, há espaço livre para voar baixo). Após passar por Red County, o jogador deve passar pela enseada de Los Santos, onde fica a praia de Santa Maria. Em seguida, continue voando para a direita usando os penhascos como cobertura até chegar a Angel Pine e voar o mesmo caminho de volta. *Outra alternativa é voar sobre a Sherman Dam, virar à direita na baía de San Fierro e depois voar para o sul ao longo da costa de San Fierro até Carl chegar a Angel Pine; e pegue o mesmo caminho de volta. *Se o jogador for visto, ele será perseguido por algumas Hydras. Não é recomendado fotografar isso, pois isso garante ao jogador um nível desejado de duas estrelas. Derrubá-los é extremamente difícil, se não impossível, devido à agilidade e ao poder de fogo do Hydra, juntamente com o fato de que o Rustler só pode fazer alguns golpes antes de explodir.As Hydras nesta missão são programadas diferentemente daquelas encontradas fora das missões, pois elas voam em torno dos objetos em vez de bater neles ou voar em círculos, fazendo voar para fora e evitando-os com mais força. *Na versão móvel, essa missão se torna mais difícil devido à natureza dos controles de toque, que é um formato joystick / analógico. Mesmo o menor movimento dos controles leva a um grande guinada no avião. Isto é verdade especialmente quando se aproxima de Angel Pine através dos bosques. Usando um controlador externo a condutibilidade será mais fácil. *Cuidado com os mastros de navios que podem estar ancorados na San Fierro Bay. Curiosidades *"N.O.E." significa "Nap-of-the-earth", um tipo de curso de voo de baixa altitude usado por aeronaves militares para evitar a detecção e ataque de inimigos em um ambiente de alta ameaça. Se Carl voa muito acima do radar, Toreno pode dizer: "Nap of the earth, Carl, nap of the earth." *As Hydras nesta missão são pilotadas pelos militares e não pela polícia. Esta é uma das duas missões em que isso ocorre, sendo a outra ocasião em "Vertical Bird". Galeria N.O.E.-GTASA2.jpg|Carl pilotando o avião rumo a Angel Pine. N.O.E gta sa.jpg|Carl prestes a soltar a carga em Angel Pine. Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas